Heart Mend
by Elysse Raven-Rose
Summary: Hunter is still morning Kate can Gabriel snap him out of it? They have some bro time and he has his dod Casper will he eer recover? Really nice One Shot please R&R!


**Hunter is still getting over Kate's death but not to worry he has Casper! :) One-Shot.**

Hunter woke on Nick's floor where he's been sleeping since he moved into the Merricks home two weeks ago, his first thought was the same as the one he'd had when he fell asleep, Kate…

He still couldn't believe it, Kate was just so…alive, it didn't seem possible she was dead but he'd seen it, Silver kill her, Michael making her body disappear into the earth without a trace and Gabriel trying to get him to feel better by calling him brother.

He didn't feel like anything though, grief had taken root in him and right now eat, drink, sleep seemed all he was capable of, Michael was patient with him, Chris and Nick skirted around him on egg shells and Gabriel…was Gabriel.

Every morning at dawn he dragged him out of bed to run and it was the one part of Hunters day that he felt something, the burning of his muscles, the focus on beating Gabriel and getting further and further in shorter times then the days and weeks before.

Gabriel was still determined for them to do the marathon and Hunter just didn't have the energy to fight with him, he used all his energy in keeping pace with him. Sure enough Gabriel burst in bucket of water ready, Gabriel's new favourite morning ritual, if Hunter wasn't up this was how he was woken up.

Gabriel looked disappointed Hunter was up and dressed but he put the bucket down and they went for their run, the run was silent, pouring their energy into distance and speed. They arrived back at the house two hours later hot and sweaty, Gabriel beat Hunter to the shower so Hunter went for the breakfast, Nick was at the table doing the accounts he smelt Hunter before he sensed him.

"Make sure you have a shower Hunter" he advices Hunter scoffs.

"If you came with us you'd have the same stink" Nick smiled over his shoulder at Hunter.

"Running was never my thing and I could never keep up in a marathon, though I will cheer you on promise" Hunter had noticed Nick had been getting a little jumpy but was also smiling even more than usual like a great weight had been lifted, though other times he was quiet, withdrawn he didn't know what to make of it but he figured it wasn't his business, he knew Nick was trying to get into collage he'd seen an unopened letter from one in Nick's room.

When Gabriel was done Hunter jumped in the shower, he'd just come out when they all head for the door to school.

"Want to come bro?" Gabriel asks Hunter shakes his head Gabriel nods and heads for the car with Nick, Chris nods his goodbye to Hunter and closes the door after them. Michael was on a job so he was alone with Casper who put his muzzle into his hand.

They returned after school, Becca, Quinn, Layne and Layne's little brother Simon in tow.

"Hey Hunter" Layne says, he nods to her on the way up stairs, he actively avoided groups, Gabriel came up an hour later.

"Everyone still here?" Hunter asks.

"Quinn and Becca went home, Layne's dad just picked up her and Simon, Chris and Nick went to help Michael with a job, want to go for a run?" Hunter shrugged.

That how he ended up doing the twenty mile run with Gabriel, they didn't do it with speed but endurance.

"You know you're going to have to snap out of it soon" Gabriel says Hunter looked at him as they jogged

"Didn't realise I'd reached my expiration date on grief"

"No such thing bro, but no offence, Kate's dead, you're not, stop acting like it!" Hunter didn't remember moving but suddenly he had tackled Gabriel to the ground and got one good punch in before Gabriel knocked him on his back, caught his arm and flipped him over, his arm twisted around his back, it reminded him of the time he was arrested. Gabriel kept him pinned like that as he spoke.

"What happened was horrible bro but even though I didn't know her, I don't think she'll agree with you doing this to yourself" Hunter knew he was right, Kate would have kicked his ass, Hunter struggles with Gabriel and tears as Gabriel keeps going.

You've got anger and I know a thing or two about that but there's also a fuse, you don't want to light that Hunter because it will blow up in your face"

"Screw you Merrick! If you watched Layne die a few feet from you while you were helpless you would have burned that forest to the ground!" Hunter yelled.

"You're right which is why it's lucky I'm the fire guy not you" Hunter couldn't keep the sobs that raked him but Gabriel's grip didn't falter, he heard a bark and turned his head to see Casper running for them but he didn't attack Gabriel like he expected, instead he made a sad whining noise and dropped down to his stomach next to them.

"You need to move on mate, for Kate, to stop this from happening to all of us you, me, Nick, Mike, Chris, Becca and the ones we love having to feel the same pain you are because whether we like it or not the Guides are coming and they won't rest until we are all in the ground along with her" Hunters tears stopped along with his chocking sobs, he was shaking but he was stable, he sniffed and nodded.

Gabriel let him sit up, Hunter turned over sitting with his knees up, head in his hands for a few minutes while he recovered, whipping the traces of tears away. Soon Gabriel stood and held out his hand, Hunter looked up at him and took it, Gabriel pulled him up and it felt like a good lot of the grief that had been weighing him down stayed in the ground and away from him.

Casper stood too, his tongue hanging out happily, he was going to be okay Hunter realised because he had Casper and his very own brother Gabriel with three more waiting at home, together the three of them walked home, Hunter knew he could never thank Gabriel enough for pulling him out of the pit, but he didn't need to, Gabriel was Gabriel, it was just what he did.

Hunter gave a last look behind him, a soft breeze lightly kissed his cheek and if Hunter believed in ghosts he would have sworn it was Kate saying goodbye.

**It's so sad about Kate for Hunter. Review Please and thanks for reading :)**


End file.
